Yamamoto Clan
The Yamamoto Clan (山元一族, Clan who Owns The Mountain) is an ancient Overview The Yamamoto Clan isn't one for many glaring traditions like many notable royal families such as the Hyūga, but nonetheless are known to be quite isolated from the rest of the Ninja World, only getting involved when the risk of humanity is at stake; examples of such is the war provoked by them against Uzu no Kuni, the alliance with the Sarutobi, Senju, and Hyūga, their efforts to hunt down Orochimaru, and their eventual involvement in the cataclysmic Fourth Shinobi War which threatened all that which lived. For the most part in the past the Clansman were self-sufficient, but as of late they have become a Clan known to be the center of all trading hubs for prospering during a time in which all are suffering tremendously as a result of the cataclysmic conflict that was the fourth war. All of the instances in which they have involved themselves in worldly affairs great political strife follows with multiple illegal individuals as well as high society bureaucrats seeking their destruction. Attire Unlike the Inuzuka who have a unique physiology adapted with that of a dog/wolf, those with Yamamoto blood who are chosen by birth to become warrior shinobi, are adorned, adored, and trained to become those who represent the Clan in the years to come. Their clothing shows their power and their resolve. Often dressed in beautiful flowing kimonos and hakamas, many in particular tend to straw away from formal attire when conducting business; this said, the only consistent article of clothing among warrior shinobi and medics is a red or golden sash (used to indicate rank) and a white haori lined with golden fabric. During the war with Uzu no Kuni, history books say that they wore outfits made of gold and fitted to their body and only their body, becoming one with their very soul. Structure Upon birth, the Clan Oracle, in this case Momo Yamamoto, glances into the future to discern the profession that the newly birthed infant will take up. The validity of her ability will be and has never been questioned in the history of the Clan nor by any outsiders; just as the Hyūga are parted into two different houses, this tradition is ancient and will never be changed. The Oracle sees the future along with the other Elders of the Yamamoto in attendance as witnesses and then takes note of the path that the child shall take in the future. The Oracle may see nothing but fear, or misery, or pain, or she may see greed, vanity, and pride. However, the picture could have more clarity, and the Oracle could possibly see a life of struggle and success in which one is a successful businessperson, a life of conflict as a shinobi, or a life of regret as a prostitute; all have been prophesied and all have went down the path chosen for them. The appearance of the Clan Oracle is one of mysticism, vast knowledge, and intrigue; a woman with skin decorated in various Fuuinjutsu and clothed in garments and jewelry of the finest silk fit to be worn by only the highest of angels in the kingdom of heaven. Some say she never sleeps and is chosen by Kami to bear a burden of sorrow in which all she sees is, what will be, what never will, what must happen and that which must never happen in the pathways of time and destiny. A path of time in which nothing can interfere as choice is removed from the equation of life. One may dream of the unlikely, or the improbable, or pray for change, but it shall never come. History Part I: Komainu Guardians Part II: Uzumaki Conflict Part III: Konohagakure no Sato Part IV: Splintering Part V: Fourth Shinobi War Relationships Sarutobi Clan Hyūga Clan Hidden Villages Abilities & Traits Tenchijin Heikō (並行天地, Heaven and Earth and Man Move Side by Side) Kanketsu no Yakusoku (約束の汗血, Promise of Sweat and Blood) Summoning Technique: Komainu: The Shi are protectors of nature and all that live and since the beginning of the Yamamoto they have been seen beside their loyal lion companion for ages, working in tandem in the best interests of the world. That said, the Shi are incredibly resilient, however they become generally submissive once their Master has defeated them in battle and demonstrated their worth to the Clan. The giant lion Summons are masters of Katon, bear ornately designed golden fur that blind those of dishonest heart discerning the with only a mere glance, and claws that penetrate the very . An oral tradition spoken throughout the generations is that when a summoner and his/her personal summon has reached complete harmony, together they are capable of abating . Ancestral Tools Kachō Fūgetsu (花鳥風月, Experience The Beauty of Nature and in Doing So, Learn about Yourself) Known Members Notes Trivia *This Clan relies heavily on their Taijutsu style; furthermore, shinobi from this Clan tend to have a Fuuton or Katon affinity. *Clansman of the Yamamoto Clan are often based on Fruits or Vegetables, though not always. Behind The Scenes *Komainu are also known as Shishi, Shisa, or simply Shi, in Chinese. Like their Summoners, the Komainu uphold the law of nature and continuation of the all things living. In battle one may expect to summon a female Shi, while when protecting the Clan Compound or Komainu Stronghold, one might see a male. *The symbols on the Yamamoto insignia are also seen here, in the same I Ching often seen behind theory, theory, and seen in . Category:Clans Category:Ninja Clans